1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for nucleic acid synthesis. Specifically, the present invention relates to DNA synthesis via a primer extension reaction and methods for RNA synthesis. In particular, the invention relates to methods for avoiding the inhibiting effects of pyrophosphate on RNA synthesis and primer extension DNA reactions, for example, polymerase chain reactions (PCRs) and sequencing reactions.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been recognized that pyrophosphorolysis, where an oligonucleotide is reduced in length, is detrimental to primer extension reactions. The pyrophosphorolysis is caused by the availability of pyrophosphate. For example, PCR is inhibited by the addition of pyrophosphate even at very low concentrations. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,523, this pyrophosphorolysis can be prevented by providing an agent, for example, a pyrophosphatase, capable of removing pyrophosphate. Addition of pyrophosphatase to a PCR greatly enhances the progress of the reaction and provides superior results compared to the reaction without a pyrophosphatase. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,159 more uniformity in intensities of bands formed in a polyacrylamide gel used to identify products of the sequencing reaction. This uniformity is due to prevention of degradation of specific DNA products by pyrophosphorolysis. See also, Tabor, S. and Richardson, C. C., J. Biol. Chem. 265:8322 (1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,020; and Ruan, C. C. et al., Comments 17(1):1 (1990).
Each product or band in a dideoxy sequencing experiment is a polynucleotide complementary to the template and terminated at the 3′ end in a base-specific manner with a dideoxynucleotide. The dideoxy stabilizes the product, preventing further polymerization of the polynucleotide. However, in certain regions of the template, the bands, especially after prolonged reaction, will reduce in intensity or completely disappear (“drop-out” bands). A drop-out may not be readily detected by the operator, leading to errors in the interpretation of the data either by a human or computer-driven analyzer. Since this phenomenon is stimulated by inorganic pyrophosphate, the effect is presumably due to pyrophosphorolysis (reverse polymerization), not 3′-exonucleolytic activity. It is hypothesized that DNA polymerase idling at the end of these terminated products and in the presence of sufficient pyrophosphate will remove the dideoxynucleotide, then extend from the now free 3′-hydroxyl end to another dideoxy termination. In effect, the bands are converted to longer polynucleotides/bands. Removal of pyrophosphate as it is generated in the polymerization reaction eliminates this problem.
Researchers have used a series of enzyme reactions coupled to pyrophosphate generation to measure DNA polymers activity. In the first (P. Nyren, Anal. Biochem. 167:235 (1987)), Nyren used ATP: sulfate adenylyl-transferase to convert pyrophosphate and adenosine 5′-phosphosulfate to ATP and sulfate ion. The ATP was used to make light with luciferase. In the second (J. C. Johnson et al., Anal. Biochem. 26:137 (1968)), the researchers reacted the pyrophosphate with UDP-glucose in the presence of UTP: glucose-1-phosphate uridylyltransferase to produce UTP and glucose-1-phosphate. In two more steps, polymerase activity was measured spectrophotometrically by the conversion of NADP to NADPH. While these articles describe the use of ATP: sulfate adenylyltransferase and UTP: glucose-1-phosphate uridylyltransferase in measuring DNA polymerase activity, they do not describe their use to prevent or inhibit pyrophosphorolysis in nucleic acid synthesis reactions.